The Great Will Rise
by Midnight-Lily
Summary: Great powers descended from ancient entities bless chosen people with unimaginable powers. Dark against light, Good against evil and an array of our favourite and lesser so characters. DMGW UPDATED and REWRITTEN anon reviews accepted so R&R! I suck at sum
1. The Prophecy

**The great will rise**

REWRITTEN

I had saved several chapters to my old computer and I stupidly forgot to save them onto my email before they took the computer away so I have to rewrite those, the holidays are coming up though so I will have a lot more time.

I just want to thank Hypercaz who was my wonderful beta for this chapter, check out her stories, especially Sign of the Lion.

READ AND REVIEW

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling, if I was do you really think I would be sitting in front of this computer and posting my stories for everyone to read for free? All characters belong to J.K. except for Isobel, she is all mine as is the plot.

**Chapter one: the Prophecy**

_One day the ancients will return, _

_Their powers in one school will burn._

_In thousands of years,_

_Millions of days,_

_The young will know the ancient ways._

_A woman of fire, _

_A man of ice,_

_There are two paths,_

_One must suffice._

_One of darkness and destruction,_

_One of peace and light,_

_One together,_ _one apart,_

_Only one must be right._

_Now who are these ancients, _

_To which we referred?_

_They are those gods and goddesses,_

_You may or may not have heard._

_Angkoq, Kapoonism, Napi,_

_Baba Iaga, Dian Cecht, Brynhild._

_Bastet, Geb, Isis, Amphitrite,_

_Apollo, Ares, Cassandra, Persephone and Hecate._

_Although these powers are divided, _

_Two will rule the rest._

_They will be brought together,_

_By the one that does know best_

_By a girl they both will know,_

_For she too has a gift,_

_To her the future shows,_

_And she will help to heal the rift._

_Not just the future,_

_But the past,_

_And what is happening now, _

_For this girl will learn what to do,_

_And she must do it fast._

_Together those will triumph,_

_Against those who wish them harm, _

_They must make it through,_

_For if they do not succeed,_

_They will lose things dearest to them, _

_The things they always need_

Over the summer break Ginny Weasley had changed… A lot. She had grown significantly taller over the holidays. The Weasley genes having kicked in took her to a staggering five foot nine inches, which meant she was towering over the rest of her friends. Her hair had darkened to a deep red, different from the orange, which the rest of her family had. The freckles she had always hated had faded almost into thin air and her complexion was now a smooth cream colour. Her eyes were a striking green, some people called them emerald and they were greener than fresh pickled toad.

Her attitude had also changed, although still friendly to everyone she had grown a backbone, she had learned to stand up for herself and wasn't the innocent little girl who blushed at the slightest embarrassment.

Ginny was sitting on a beanbag in her room, thinking about what would be happening this year. She was excited about quidditch, she had improved heaps and she loved playing chaser, she was always beating Ron, even Harry was impressed, not that it mattered entirely. She was over her obsession with him, she had been since third year, but that didn't mean she didn't think he was cute.

Harry had also grown a lot over the years. He still looked as handsome as ever. His messy hair still messy, his eyes still green and his scar still half hidden in the corner of his forehead. Harry had sprouted to new heights, now measuring six foot two inches, exactly the same as Ron.

Ginny was also looking forward to lessons, especially potions and transfiguration. Even though most students outside of Slytherin hated potions Ginny had figured out that if you sat down, did your work, didn't do too many mistakes Snape wouldn't annoy her with docking house points and giving detentions. Although there had been that time last year when Daisy Parkinson, Pansy's younger sister, had 'accidentially' sprinkled crushed scarab eyes with her noxious herb roots. This in turn caused an explosion, blowing up her cauldron and any other cauldron that even a drop of that potion landed in.

Ginny also had another thing to be excited about. Isobel, her penpal from Aotearoa school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in New Zealand was coming to Hogwarts to complete the last two years of school.

"GINNY WEASLEY! Get down here NOW! We are going to be late!" Ron hollered, breaking her stream of thought.

Ginny quickly leapt to her feet before turning to the mirror.

"I guess this is it." She commented happily, quickly surveying her appearance. Her hipster jeans and fitted black racer back top were perfect, as was the sleek plait that reached down her back to her waist.

Ginny could now afford decent clothes as she had been working at Madam Malkin's all summer, helping with stocks of fabric, taking measurements and eventually helping to design and make the robes and dresses that were ordered. As part of her job she had gotten cheap robes but she had preferred shopping in muggle London, jeans and tee-shirts were just so much more comfortable than robes and skirts, and she could play quidditch in them too.

She plucked her back pack off the green covered bed before dashing out the door and racing to the car.

When she reached the car she dove straight into the car and off went. They had loaded their trunks the night before so as not to become too late as to miss the train. Ron was in the car, nervously sitting with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Ron still didn't really trust the car. He seemed to think it had a mind of its own after something that happened in second year. Ginny wasn't really sure what. The car had disappeared into the forbidden forest and hadn't been seen again until a few months ago when it suddenly turned up one night outside the shed covered in dirt and leaves. Dumbledore had sorted out some sort of special permit for possession of a charmed muggle object. He seemed to think the Order of the Phoenix would benefit from it.

"About damn time, what were you doing, painting your nails?" Ron mumbled grumpily.

"Oh Ron, stop whining, and don't be stupid, look." She said waving her hand around "No nail polish you idiot." Ron just glared at her before staring out the window and ignored her for the rest of the car ride. He had been terribly gloomy all through the holidays. Ginny assumed it had something to do with Hermione dating Seamus, they had gotten together over the holidays, an unlikely couple, but they seemed to get along okay. Ginny had always wondered about her brothers feelings for Hermione.

When they arrived at Kings Cross Station they loaded their trolleys before heading straight for the platform nine and three quarters. All the muggles were milling around, they seemed to not notice that some people actually wanted to get somewhere when they were just dawdling around the station and blocking the paths.

Ron quickly kissed his mother on the cheek and said goodbye to his father before he rushed through the barrier to find Harry and Hermione.

Ginny on the other hand walked slowly through the platform, just in case, after what had happened to Harry and Ron in Second year.

Walking through the platform is like walking into another world, or maybe just another country. Everyone wears robes, which would raise eyebrows anywhere in muggle London.

Ginny just stood by, soaking it all in before walking along the length of the platform, looking out for people she knows, looking slightly lost as she moved through the swarms of students and parents.

It was the same every year, all the hustle and bustle of parents reluctantly letting their little darlings go away for another year and pets running (and flying) wildly around attempting to avoid capture, except for Trevor, Neville's frog, who always did avoid getting caught, well, by Neville anyway.

Two of Ginny's older brothers; Fred and George, were well established in Diagon alley and their pranks were creating riots everywhere, Ginny spied Neville through the crowd, who was once again squawking with outrage as he turned into a canary.

"I love you mum, love you dad" She said giving them quick kisses on the cheek and a hug before heading for the train.

She turned to see a tall pale girl with short black hair and stunning blue eyes staring at her. She was dressed in dark hipster jeans and she too was wearing a black top, although hers was a tank top. The girl approached her slowly, looking nervous.

"Hi, are you Ginny Weasley?" The girl asked with a strange accent.

"Yes I am, I take it you are Isobel" Ginny replied grinning.

"Yeah, it is great to finally see you! I felt like such a loner standing there on my own. Everyone was staring and I didn't know where to go" Isobel explained, happy to have finally found someone she knew.

"Yeah, new students at Hogwarts are always like that, it is strange having a new student who is older than eleven, they will soon get used to you and you will soon get used to everyone, although you will have to watch out for some of them, some are just jerks." Ginny warned seriously, before grinning. "Don't look so worried, I'm here. Come on, let's go find a compartment. Bye mum, bye dad." Ginny said gleefully whilst waving goodbye to her parents. She received the usual goodbyes as she and Isobel lugged their trunks to the train and struggled to get them in.

After eventually getting their trunks loaded into the train they searched for an empty compartment, eventually finding one and sitting down.

"Wow." Isobel said exhausted. "Okay, let me have it, I want to hear everything, first and foremost, are there any cute guys at Hogwarts?" She asked fluttering her eyes in a stupid fashion.

Ginny laughed before replying "Well, Justin Finch-Fletchly is okay, Harry Potter, a couple of guys in the other houses are alright too, but I don't know about Slytherin, I stay away from then if I can, I guess Malfoy and his friend Blaise are quite good looking." She said reluctantly.

"Okay, any teachers to watch out for?" Isobel continued.

"Not really, a lot of students have problems with Snape but he's not that bad if you get on with your work. And you wouldn't want to mess around in transfiguration, but overall they are all quite good." Ginny explained. "Now, how about you, got anything to share?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh, I forgot, I promised to bring you photos didn't I?" Isobel exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh oh oh, show all." Ginny said clapping her hands together as Isobel pulled an envelope full of them out of her bag. In the envelope were photos of amazing landscapes Isobel had taken in New Zealand. She was addicted to photography and Ginny was going to introduce her to Colin, they might just get on a little.

The pictures were amazing. Cascading waterfalls, craggy cliffs, majestic snow capped mountain, grassy plains, bright sandy beaches, brilliant white snow fields, rushing rivers and bright blue and green flecked lakes. It was all so beautiful, and it got even better as Isoble flipped to the last few photos, which she had taken of the really hansome New Zealand guys at her school.

As they finished looking at the last photo there was a knock on the door and the lady with the food trolley bustled in offering all sorts of wonderful confectionary and other treats, of which Ginny and Isobel bought as much as they could eat.

They fell silent as they ate, both staring out the windows at the grassy fields, full of sheep and other live stock until suddenly the door slid open with a creek.

A group of Slytherins walked in, led by none other than the Draco Malfoy, closely followed by his little (and some not so little) cronies.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy, Daisy and Millicent stood in the door way glaring at the two girls currently occupying the compartment.

"Didn't you know this compartment is reserved for people who deserve it, like Draco and I." Pansy sneered putting a possessive hand on Malfoy's shoulder and directing a simpering gaze into his disgusted face, before snapping back to glare at the two girls.

Isobel looked at her and casually arched one elegant dark eyebrow.

"Okay, I will take it from the fact that you have the face of a pug that you must be Pansy Parkinson, delighted to meet you. And from the resemblance between you and Miss Puggy here you must be you must be her little sister Daisy. What was wrong with your mother when she named you? Was she a florist? Now you on the other hand must be Millicent, after all, you do resemble a dancing gorilla." Isobel smirked before continuing, Ginny just sat shocked. "Those two inanimate objects must be Crabbe and Goyle. You're Malfoy." She said as she faced Draco. "You see I know this because someone once told me you reminded them of the sun, if you look at your hair too long you will go blind. And last of all this must be Blaise." She continued smirking. "Now, I would suggest that you leave now before I get severely pissed off."

"I don't think so…" Pansy started to say before Isobel cast a silencing charm over her.

"Well that's interesting, I didn't know you were smart enough to think, I'm surprised you can even stand up straight without dragging your knuckles on the ground like this one." Isobel said motioning towards Millicent. "But I don't care what you have to say even if you can think. Get out." Everyone just stood there stunned except Pansy, who leapt at Isobel, totally forgetting she had a wand, but she didn't get far.

As she was jumping she didn't notice Isobel change her stance. Before Pansy could do anything she delivered a jumping round house kick to Pansy's nose which connected with a resounding crack as Pansy crumpled to the floor. She was left there unnoticed as the rest of the Slytherins stared at the strange new girl who had the guts to take on the Slytherins. They were not used to it except for Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, the dream team, and of course, Ginny Weasley.

"You're new I take it, you wouldn't know that you don't piss us off and get away with it." Malfoy said taking a threatening step forward. "Soon you will find out that some people around here are better to know than others." Draco drawled. "You should make the right decision at the beginning, because later you may not have a chance to revise your decision".

"Well hell! It looks like I just did piss you off and I think I can decide who is the best to be hanging around with." Isobel drawled, drawing her wand as Ginny stood with hers. "Have a nice day." She said as she slammed the door in their stunned faces.

"Oh my god, are you insane?" Ginny gasped, doubled over with laughter as Isobel sat down again.

"No, just annoyed, you have been telling me about how they hassle you all the time since we started writing, I just put them in their places, anyway, back to guys, what else do you know about Blaise?."

They laughed for the next couple of minutes before spending the rest of the journey chatting and gossiping.

Slightly before they reached Hogsmeade they changed into their school robes and went to find Harry, Hermione and Ron.

They were to be found in a compartment close to the back of the train, not surprisingly Hermione had been made head girl. Surprisingly Harry hadn't been made head boy. They were yet to find out that special piece of information.

When they reached the compartment they sat down and joined in with Harry and Ron listening to Hermione rant about how much of an idiot Seamus was, and they very quickly learnt that Seamus had been cheating on Hermione with a fifth year in Slytherin.

It took a while for Hermione to realise there was anyone else in the compartment but when she did she was instantly silent.

"Hello, who are you?" Hermione asked politely.

"Hi, I'm Isobel." Isobel introduced herself slowly offering Hermione her hand, who promptly shook it out of good manners. Isobel's eyes flicked appreciatively over Harry's face and body quickly.

"Oh, of course, you're Ginny's pen pal." Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm from New Zealand." Isobel continued smiling slightly.

"Welcome to England and welcome to Hogwarts, I really hope you enjoy yourself." Harry said looking at her and giving her a quick wink. Ginny let a little giggle escape before she was nudged in the ribs by Isobel.

Soon after that they arrived at Hogwarts and saw the welcoming sight of Hagrid rounding up the new first years, Ginny could almost swear she heard Harry sigh out the word 'home'.

"Hey Hagrid." Ginny called out.

"'Lo everyone, 'av a good train ride?" He asked in his deep, heavily accented voice.

"Yeah." Ginny replied. "We even brought someone new along for the ride, this is Isobel." Ginny said motioning to her friend.

"Well 'allo there Isobel, good ta see ya, you just go on up with Ginny and you will find out what's gonna happen up there." He said motioning to the castle.

"Okay, thank you very much professor." Isobel said, before following Ginny and the three others up to the castle.

As they approached the carriages Ginny noticed Isobel freeze up a bit before continuing, she just shrugged it off and got into the carriage.

When they reached the carriages Isobel was shocked to see they were drawn by thestrals, she hated seeing them. They reminded her of things, things she would rather forget. She noticed Harry was staring at her and realised she had stopped walking.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked softly, Isobel just nodded and brushed aside his concern before she resumed walking to the carriage Hermione, Ron and Ginny were heading for.

Several minutes later, when they reached the castle Isobel was dumbfounded as she stared at the magnificent structure. It was huge and looked like something a king or queen would live in. Complete with the intricate details on the walls and the arched ceilings, statues and spires Apart from one castle on the other side of the country from her home, there were no castles in New Zealand.

The others led the way toward the great hall where four long tables were situated, an old woman who was apparently the transfiguration teacher told her to sit with Ginny until she was called upon.

There must have been thousands of students scattered around the tables, with a lot of gaps still to be filled. According to Ginny there were more waiting outside the hall to be sorted into houses. It was surprising how many people attended Hogwarts, Isobel's school in New Zealand was perhaps half the size of Hogwarts.

For several minutes there was a continual murmur of voices gossiping about their great, greater and not so great, holidays but then the same old transfiguration teacher led abput two hundred eleven year olde boys and girls into the hall, before bringing out an old brown hat which she placed on a stool at the center front of the hall.

All the students waited expectantly for something and shortly Isobel knew what, because a seam from the ragged old hat split open and a mouth appeared and began to sing.

_One day the ancients will return, _

_Their powers in one school will burn._

_In thousands of years,_

_Millions of days,_

_The young will know the ancient ways._

_A young woman of fire, _

_A young man of ice,_

_There are two paths,_

_One must suffice._

_One of darkness and destruction,_

_One of peace and light,_

_One together,_

_One apart,_

_Only one must be right._

_Now who are these ancients, _

_To which we referred?_

_They are those gods and goddesses,_

_You may or may not have heard._

_Angkoq, Kapoonism, Napi,_

_Baba Iaga, Dian Cecht, Brynhild._

_Bastet, Geb, Isis, Amphitrite,_

_Apollo, Ares, Cassandra, Persephone and Hecate._

_Although these powers are divided, _

_Two will rule the rest._

_Together those will triumph,_

_Against those who wish them harm, _

_Stick together,_

_And you will see,_

_It will be profitable for thee._

_You may not understand my song,_

_But believe me there is nothing wrong,_

_This is the ancient news, _

_Thought up by some ancient muse_

_It will be of help,_

_To those who know how to use it,_

_You may not know now, _

_But in future you may learn it._

As the students were pondering how strange the cryptic hats song was, Professor McGonnagall started calling forward the first years in alphabetical order by their last names. From stormy eyed young boys, almost tearful young girls and everything in between many youngsters were called forward as their turn came. Each had the hat dropped onto their heads covering their eyes and eventually the hat would call out one of the schools four houses.

As the last new student was called, Professor Dumbledore finally stood.

"This year we have an unusual, but not unpleasant experience. We have a new student joining us, but for once they are not ten or eleven years old. Isobel Anastacia Giselle Zabini is sixteen and an exchange student from Aotearoa Wizarding School in New Zealand. Isobel, would you please come and be sorted?" Dumbledore requested.

"Zabini!" Ron screeched whilst Ginny sat there shocked, "You're friends with a Slytherin scum ball! What are you on Ginny!" Ron ranted.

Ginny knew what her name was, it had no great importance to her, it's the person not the name that mattered to her.

"Calm down Ron." Hermione whispered. "You are being stared at."

Ron clamped his mouth shut and glared daggers at his sister.

On the opposite side of the hall everyone was in shocked silence, especially Blaise Zabini.

"Who the hell is she?" He choked out, before exchanged a shocked gaze with Draco before regaining his composure and behaving like good Slytherins always should, with disinterest.

Isobel rose and walked elegantly to the front of the hall, a slight grimace of nervousness on her face as she sat down on the stool.

McGongall placed the hat on her head and, for some reason not known to Isobel the hat began speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you listened well to my song. Now, lets see, you have had many great tragedies in this lifetime, but you still stand tall, you crave retribution and revenge, and you are very, very strong. With your particular magical abilities you will go far. I know for a fact you would do very well in Slytherin, following your familys tradition, but I see you strive to be with your friend. Be strong and know this, your friendship with Miss Ginny Weasley should not be taken lightly, nor should they be rejected. And with this, I will put you into GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said, shouting the last word loudly.

The Gryffindor table burst into applause as Isobel returned to the table frowning slightly.

"Welcome to everyone, new students and those who are returning, and also, a new teacher. I would like to introduce Professor Tonks who is to be our new defence against the dark arts professor." A tall, slender witch with electric blue hair to her waist stood halfway between Dumbledore and the right end of the table. "As most of you know, somehow Professor Kabalin turned her hands into mushrooms, she still seems to think she is a fairy princess with wings. When she tried to jump from the astronomy tower, we though St Mungos ought to be called. And now, I will just wish that you all have a good year and enjoy replacing the dust, tumbleweed and cobwebs in your minds with information and incantations. I hope you enjoy your meal and have a good nights sleep for an early morning, classes start first thing." Dumbledore finished to clapping and cheers from all but the Slytherin table, who just sat there staring.

With that the tables filled with food and everyone started to eat. The tables filled with food of all kinds. Isobel seemed stunned, she was white as a ghost and her eyes were as big as bludgers after listening to what that hat had had to say.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, whats the best thing to eat?" Isobel asked changing the subject.

"Everything." Ginny replied as she reached for one of the serving spoons.

They both tucked in, piling their plates high with everything from roast pork to pumpkin pie.

Once everyone had finished eating and the tables were cleared, magically of course, they stood and made their way to the dormitories. Isobel just followed Ginny in silence.

"Mimbletonia." Ginny said clearly when they reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Welcome back Ginny, enjoy your year!" The portrait screeched after them.

"That's Mary." Ginny said after she was sure the portrait couldn't hear them. "She can be nosy some times so be careful what you say, she shares everything she hears with Violet, this witch from downstairs, and she passes it on to anyone that will listen." Ginny explained. "Come on, I'll show you the dormitory." She said leading Isobel to a spiral staircase.

When they reached their dormitory there were several other girls who were all sitting around doing their own things.

Trish and Tess Paxton were playing snap with a pack of exploding cards. They were twins from a high-class family in London, the family had originally escaped to England during the Salem witch trials to escape persecution several generations ago. They were both short with long blonde hair curling down their backs in perfect ringlets, identical in every way possible. They also had great personalities, which made up for their lack of intelligence, not that they were dumb, just not as smart as Hermione, but then, who was? They were really quite similar to the Patil twins in seventh year.

Then there was Jennifer Chen who was writing in a journal on her bed. Jennifer's parents and older brother had been killed three days after she was born by Lord Voldermort when they refuse to join him. She had been shuffled between muggle foster homes for as long as she could remember, but then she had started at Hogwarts and the Longbottoms' had taken to looking after her in the holidays, she had gotten especially friendly with Neville who became extremely shy around her. She was of Chinese origins on her fathers side, but her mother was British. She had a pale English rose complexion with blue eyes and long, stick straight, pitch black hair. She wasn't an academic, but she quickly became accustomed to using her wand and was very street smart.

Lastly there was Kendall Wood, Oliver Wood's little sister who was reading a broom catalogue from some pro shop or other. Kendall was of average build with long dark brown hair to her waist, always confined in a plait and then curled to the back of her head in a bun. She was just as obsessed with quidditch as her brother. One of the new beaters since Fred and George had escaped during fourth year.

Since they were all involved in their own activities Ginny and Isobel were able to talk without being interrupted, but Ginny placed a spell around their area anyway so no one could hear the conversation.

"Now talk please Isobel, what was that back there about Zabini? He seemed very shocked when he heard your last name. Are you related to him? I never really thought about it before, but when I saw his reaction I started to wonder?" Ginny growled.

"Okay, okay, okay, I should have told you, but I knew how you would react, why do you think I chose to live in New Zealand? I was as far away from them as possible." She said reluctantly. "Blaise is my brother, but he doesn't even know it." She whispered.

"What are you talking about, how is that possible?" Ginny asked.

"When he was born I was conceived straight after, about six months later Eric, my dad, sent mum away, he had only ever wanted a son so when he found out about he wouldn't let mum near Blaise until she had dealt with me. She didn't deal with me the way he wanted though." Isobel said wryly.

"She gave birth to me and then Elizabeth, her sister took care of me. When Elizabeth was killed I was put into an orphanage, not many people want older children but there was an old widow in New Zealand who really, really wanted a child to look after, her husband had died before they could have any and she never met anyone else she cared for, I went to live with her and have ever since."

Isobel paused for a minute of two, just staring into space.

"One day I was sent a letter from a magic school in New Zealand, I accepted of course. As you know, through school I got a pen pal and ended up coming here several years later."

"C'mon." Ginny murmured. "Time to get ready for bed, you need a sleep after today. My goodness, I wonder how many people have stood up to the Slytherins like that before, they looked stunned."

"Ha, yeah, their faces were priceless, especially Blaise and Draco's, the others are just too stupid to do anything." Isobel laughed. "What have we got first tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure." She stopped speaking as a tawny owl that belonged to the school soared through the window, dropping a note into Ginny's lap before returning to wherever it had come from.

"Who's it from?" Isobel prompted as soon as Ginny opened the letter.

Ginny just sat there reading the entire letter before responding.

"It's from Dumbledore, he wants to see us both before class tomorrow." Ginny replied in a confused tone, "I wonder what he wants to talk to us about?

"You have any idea at all?" Isobel asked. "What have you done this time Ginevra Molly Weasley?" Isobel scolded with mock sternness.

"Nothing, I swear." Ginny replied as they both started giggling.

"I hope there isn't too much homework this year, otherwise I won't have time for quidditch."

"Oh yeah, when are trials this year?" Isobel asked curiously.

"We have to have a team meeting, Harry Potter is captain this year, two of our chasers and one of our beaters have left so we have to find more, Harry is seeker and Ron is keeper, I was seeker when Harry was banned, but I prefer chaser." Ginny replied.

"Potter was banned? You're kidding." Isobel said incredulously. "What happened?"

"Well, Malfoy was involved of course; they got into a fight with him. Fred, George and Harry all got lifetime bans, they were overturned when Umbridge was fired though, I told you about Umbridge didn't I? Crazy power loving old cow" Ginny sneered bitterly.

"Yeah, you told me about her. Why did I not guess Malfoy was involved? So is there anyone you think has potential this year?" Isobel asked.

"Well, I'm hoping I get chosen, and you were on your old schools team, but you were a seeker, would you be interested in playing chaser?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I used to play that before the old seeker left." She replied.

"Okay, well, there are a couple of sixth year guys, maybe, but I'm not sure. Anyway, weren't we about to go to bed? We've got school tomorrow." Ginny said as she groaned.

"Alright." Isobel sighed reluctantly.

The two girls quickly brushed their teeth and got changed into their night clothes before hopping into their beds.

"Do you miss New Zealand?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I love it, New Zealand is so much quieter, less traffic, more trees and plants and forests. And not just one or two different kinds of trees, I mean thousands of different kinds. And all the different birds and animals. There is no where in the world quite like New Zealand." Isobel sighed as her voice glazed over. "But I can't go back, after I finish at Hogwarts there are things I need to do." She finished.

"Like what?" Ginny inquired.

"Just stuff, you will know when it happens. Go to sleep Ginny." Isobel replied before falling into a deep slumber.

She slept fitfully, moaning and growling during the night and occasionally mumbling inaudible phrases.

Ginny lay in bed, unable to go to rest for several hours, unable to even doze. Tossing and turning restlessly before finally slipping into a deep sleep shortly before midnight.

Pavarti Patil 82: Thank you, I'm trying to make this funny occasionally, it doesn't work that often though.

HyperCaz and storms-tornado: Thanks for reviewing, as you can tell I am now writing the next chapter so it will be continuing.

LittleWriterGirl: Ohhh, lots of little questions, can't answer any of them yet though, you will find out as the story goes through.

A Beautiful Breakdown: I tried to make it a bit more descriptive, and I tried to fix that thing about the sleeping, it's difficult to find the right word so it still may not make total sense. What do you think now?

:) : Why thank you

Louisa: Thank you, I hope you don't mind, I updated the song a little, I am rewriting this chapter and then I will be writing the next one.

Stevie: I updated that bit about the young woman and young man, hope its okay.

TorchEverythnigNSite: Hehehe, am getting other chapters written now, may take a little time though.

Summer Rose: NOOOO! I will write more, not the unforgivable scream lol, I'm writing, it is just taking a while, sorry.


	2. authors note

Hey everyone,

I am really sorry it has taken so long to update, I have been really busy at school for the last year or so and I have gotten a new job so everything is hectic. Oh well, I am working on a new chapter at the moment, so it should be up in the next 2 weeks, I am actually supposed to be doing exam prep, but I need some breaks.


End file.
